


Upside Down

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Black hat’s personality is basically swapped, F/F, Feels, Hurt and comfort, Like every emotion you can think of, M/M, Multi, This was the mindchild of me listenign to the new panic at the disco album at 3 am, You’ll see, but he isn’t white hat or heroic, flufff, like opposite, lowkey gore, switched personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: He had been working tirelessly through the night to perfect the ray. It was a game changer, it could change personalities. A happy go-lucky person could instantly be switched to a dark broody personality with the simple flip of a button. It was a work of art, his masterpiece.And today, today he was testing his masterpiece.However, his test-subject was not supposed to be his boss. But after a simple misfire...well...Black Hat seems happy though.





	Upside Down

He had been working tirelessly through the night to perfect the ray. It was a game changer, it could change personalities. A happy go-lucky person could instantly be switched to a dark broody personality with the simple flip of a button. It was a work of art, his masterpiece. 

And today, today he was testing his masterpiece.

Flug held the small ray towards the light emitting from his desk lamp. He sighed with relief, staring at it proudly before standing and heading to his boss’s office. He knocked on the door lightly. “Sir? I, uh, I have the ray.” 

He walked in when he heard a gruff “come in.” To be honest, he was excited. This was one of his better inventions, and not to brag, but, he felt this would definitely earn him Black Hat’s praise. 

“I trust it’s functioning properly? You’ve tested it, retested it?” Black Hat asked, looking up from his newspaper at Flug. He folded it neatly and set it on his desk. 

“Yes sir,” Flug said confidently, puffing out his chest a little in pride. “I guarantee it’s full-proof.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, come,” he said. He stood and placed his fingers into his mouth, whistling. 5.0.5 came trotting in, smiling happily. Black Hat snatched the ray from Flug, a small grin tugging at his lips as he looked at it. “Oh 5.0.5~”

The bear perked up even more, smiling at his papa. He trotted over to him, only to be shot by the ray. 

Flug shut his eyes, waiting for the smoke to clear. That was the only problem with the invention, he had to admit, it created smoke when fired. Where it was finally clear, 5.0.5 stood, dull, cross-eyed, his eyes dead and tired. He wasn’t the same sparkling bear Flug loved dearly.

“Excellent work doctor!” Black Hat said, grinning. He shoved the gun back into Flug’s grip and then walked towards 5.0.5, circling him. “He’s a mindless zombie.”

“Thank...thank you sir,” Flug said. He smiled a bit. Of course it was excellent work, nothing but the best from him. His small victory was interrupted when he recalled 5.0.5 state. He shot the bear again, and once again, the bear was returned to his same state. He seemed daze, but the sparkle that was once in his eye had returned. He shook his head.

“Why did you change him back? I liked him better the other way,” Black Hat said. “No matter...” 

The eldritch returned to his desk. “We’ll film later, I have other business to attend to,” he said.

“Yes sir,” Flug said. He turned quickly and left, happy.

~~~

With his current invention done, Flug had a bit of a luxury and could do as he pleased. He worked on a plane model, something he often did between projects. He enjoyed the peace for awhile, before a certain lizard found its way into his lab.

“Flug I’m BOREDDD,” she whined. She fell onto his back, her elbows digging into his shoulder blades. He huffed. “Horrible to be you then,” he said.

“Wait, you’re doing boring nerd stuff? What happened to the ray?” She asked.

“I finished it,” he said. She removed her elbows from his back, and he went back to working on his model. “So it really switches personalities huh? What do you think would happen if we shot Black Hat?” She asked.

 

“I don’t know, and I don’t need to find out,” Flug said. He raised an eyebrow and spun around on his chair. “Demencia-“

She was giggling loudly, fumbling through his lab drawers and cabinets. She was looking for the ray. Flug grabbed the tops of his bag. “Demencia! Don’t!”

She opened one cabinet that was locked, and with a harsh bash of her mace, it opened. She took the ray out, grinning. “Mind if I test it out Flug?”

“Put that back! It isn’t a toy!” He snapped. He stood quickly and ran towards her. She shoved it into her mouth and leapt onto the walls, climbing up and slithering into the vents.

5.0.5, who had been disturbed by the noise, awoke from his state. He saw his mama’s panicked state and stood, lumbering over to him and worriedly and nuzzling him. 

“I gotta stop her!” He ran out of the lab, and quickly 5.0.5 followed after him.

~~~

Demencia couldn’t contain her giggles. She hopped out of the vent and walked fluidly down the hall, knocking on her beloved’s door. “Amor!” She called.

 

“Go away.” 

She opened the door anyway, smiling at him, her arms behind her back to hide the ray. She grinned at him. “Hello darling!”

“What do you want pest?” Black Hat asked, looking up from his paper at her. Just as she was about to speak, Flug burst into the lab. “Demencia! Stop!”

“Flug? What is the meaning of this?!” Black Hat snapped. He stood and threw his paper down on his desk. “What are you two doing?” 

Flug ran into the lab and lunged at Demencia, tackling her to the ground. Black Hat crossed his arms, watching the both of them fight. He was rather unamused. 

5.0.5 made worried sounds, his paws up against his mouth as he watched Demencia bite Flug’s hand. 

“I’ve had enough of this type of nonsense!” Black Hat snarled, his tendrils separating the both of them.

“What type of nonsense would you prefer?” Demencia asked. Flug rolled his eyes. “Sir she was trying to shoot you with the Personality Ray!”

“Was not!” Demencia snapped. 

“Then why is it in your hand?!” Flug hissed. Demencia froze. “Uh...you know...shiny.”

“Enough! Demencia, give the ray back to the doctor,” Black Hat snapped. Demencia sighed and stuck out her arm, holding the ray, shooting him daggers. Flug snatched it back. “Flug, keep better track of your things.” He let the both of them go. 

Flug nodded. “I will sir.” 

“Little bitch,” Demencia muttered.

“What?!” Flug turned to face her angrily. “What did you call me?!” Black Hat rolled his eyes and made an annoyed growl.

“Dork!”  
“Well you’re a-”

Flug’s hand clenched around the ray, which...he had pointed straight at Black Hat. In his anger, his finger pulled the trigger. 

His heart stopped. He swore it. His heart was frozen solid. He quietly blinked. Demencia’s hands were over her mouth. “You fucked upppp!” She sang with glee.

He turned in fear. “J-jefecito...?”

5.0.5 darted over to him once the smoke cleared, tapping his papa. He had been knocked off his feet, sitting on the floor now. 5.0.5 made small noises of panic, tapping him wildly. Black Hat broke from his daze, coughing loudly. He fumbled for the edge of his desk. 5.0.5 helped him stand gently. 

“I got it 5.0.5...thank you though...” 

Flug blinked. Had...had it worked...? Well, yes, yes it did. He was a genius after all. 

Black Hat took a deep breath in. He composed himself, looking to Flug.

“I’m sorry sir! I’m sorry! I didn’t meant to shoot you! Please don’t fire me or-or-or eat me or-“ Flug was on his knees, gripping Black Hat’s cloak. Black Hat remained unreadable. 

Finally, he held up a hand. “Save your breath doctor,” he said. He offered his hand down to him. “And pick yourself up off the floor.” His voice was surprisingly gentle. Flug took his hand and stood on noodley legs. He hung his head. “I’m ready to accept my punishment.”

“Punishment? Doctor I have of punishing you,” Black Hat said. “Where on Earth did you get that idea?”

“I just...I thought-”

“Shooting me was a mere accident, nothing more,” he said. He smiled, genuinely. “Don’t worry.” Flug stared at him, blinking once or twice. He wasn’t going to be punished...

Black Hat pushed his hands together. “We have commercial to shoot, vámonos.” 

Black Hat walked past them. He paused when he reached the coat wrack in his room. He took his coat off and hung it up on one of the hooks. “It’s hot in here, don’t you three think?” He said, turning to look at them, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. “Or is it just me?”

“Uh, nope!” Demencia said, confusion clouding her face. 

“Nah...I’m a little toasty too,” Flug said, fanning himself with his shirt. 5.0.5 made panicked sounds of agreement. 

“Perhaps I should turn the heat down,” Black Hat said. Strange of him, he usually preferred the heat. The ray, Flug had to remind himself that he had been shot by the ray. But...Black Hat knew that. Why was he not asking to be turned back? Did he think he hadn’t been affected? 

Flug slowly followed after him. “You’re quiet doctor, how are your models coming?” Black Hat asked as they walked the hall. His models? Black Hat never asked-

Right, the ray.

“Uh...good sir,” Flug said. “Are you feeling okay sir? After the ray shot you?”

“Never been better! Hell, I haven’t felt this good in a long time!” Black Hat said, turning to face him, walking backwards. “Feel like I’m in my roaring 20s!”

“That’s good...I’m glad you feel good,” Flug said. Black Hat smiled. “Thank you very much.” 

He opened the door for Flug, allowing him in first. He was still smiling. “Hello Cam-bot.”

The camera titled it’s frame before straightening out, getting ready for recording. Black Hat took a pocket mirror from inside his coat and opened it, cleaning between his teeth with his claw. “Oh stand up straight doctor, presentation is key for selling this.”

Flug did as he was told, straightening his back. He was even more nervous being next to Black Hat now than he was before. 

Cam-bot gave a thumb’s up with it’s robot hand. Black Hat took a breath in and then looked to the camera. 

“Greetings struggling villains. This is Black Hat, here to bring ease to your hard loses. For example, a simple switch of a hero’s personality from a noble good-doer to a cold dead-inside one will bring an easy defeat. Doctor,” Black Hat said, holding out his hand to Flug. Flug was confused for a second, his eyebrow furrowed. Then he realized, Black Hat wanted the gun. Strange to not have it just ripped from his grip. Flug handed it him.

“Watch, an observe the power of the Personality Ray!” Black Hat shot Flug. He was fazed, and and upon the smoke clearing, Black Hat grinned to see the ray worked. It worked on mortals perfectly! Strange how it didn’t work on him, no matter, he’d ask Flug to fix it later. 

Flug was hunched over more than usual, his hands in his pocket, staring at the floor. 

“As you can see, my assistant is gloomy, pessimistic. With another blast, he’ll be back to normal,” Black Hat shot Flug again. He was back to his normal state, standing up straighter and looking around wildly. 

“With this device, victory will be easier than stealing candy from a child.” He held it back out for Flug, who quickly took it.

Cam-bot shut off, processing the footage. 

“Sorry about shooting you doctor, demonstrations, people expect a certain level from me,” Black Hat said. “Strange how your ray didn’t affect me. Perhaps you could give it a second look? See it needs any tweaking so it could affect higher beings?” Black Hat asked.

“Uhh...sir...” Flug held up a finger, almost as if to object. Black Hat turned back to him. Flug was half expecting him to be angry with him for objecting.

“Yes Flug?” Black Hat asked. 

“I...about the ray...” Flug rubbed his arm, looking at the ground.

“Hmm?” Black Hat turned back to him. “Are you alright doctor?”

“I...” Flug looked back to him. “Nothing. I’ll go check on it now.”

“Excellent! Bring it to my office when you finish!” Black Hat smiled again and then turned. “And um, tell 5.0.5 to bring me lunch please. I’m absolutely famished.”

“Of course sir...” Flug said. Black Hat casted him a grateful look over his shoulder before closing the doors behind him, leaving Flug in the room. 

“This...this is weird,” he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IM NOT DEAD
> 
> Sorry for the long wait you guys, just been busy iRL XD, I’ll be posting more regularly!


End file.
